A Social Experiment
by Electra Minos
Summary: This day was just like every other day, until Yuki decided that she would study Valentines day first hand. Asking an unsuspecting Kyon to help her with her study. Kyon a little surprised agrees to this, but what has he let himself in for and possibly more importantly... what will Haruhi make of it? Set just after the Melancholy arc because I havn't seen much after that. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyon." Yuki spoke in her normal monotone voice. Kyon looked over from the computer to her. It had taken him by surprise that she had spoken and addressed him by his name.

"Yes?" Kyon asked. Yuki closed the book she was reading, stood up and walked over to him. Kyon was now very confused. Haruhi's behaviour was completely unpredictable so if she suddenly (as she sometimes did) ran into his classroom, jumped onto his desk and announced another crazy scheme, that didn't bother him. When he saw poor Miss Asahina forced into yet another ridiculous outfit, that didn't bother him at all. He was concerned that she had been dressed like that, but it didn't shock nor surprise him anymore. Yuki getting up to engage in conversation... this was a freak occurrence. Haruhi would be so proud. Kyon watched her stand awkwardly in front of him, well awkward for him. Yuki stood in front of him in her school uniform, she sensed nothing strange from this situation. She was just going to ask him a question. Though from his view, a rather attractive and shy girl was standing in front of him. Her school uniform sitting nicely on her slender frame and her skirt was... border lining too short. Kyon had to pull his eyes up to Yuki's expressionless face. Her eyes met his.

"I want to ask you about Valentines day." Yuki said. Kyon blinked a little unsure of what she meant. "I understand how it originated and what the normal social customs are. But I don't understand the basic emotion this is all based off."

"You mean love?" Kyon asked.

"Yes." Yuki said, not even blinking. Kyon sighed unsure how he was even going to explain this. "I can see you are struggling with a way to explain this cultural phenomenon to me. Let me suggest a different way for you to inform me about this day."

"What's that?" Kyon asked unsure.

"I would suggest instead of telling me and using examples drawn from your own experience. I would rather have a more practical demonstration of the rituals of Valentines day." Yuki said. Kyon's jaw dropped at the thought.

"So you want me to take you out on a date?" Kyon asked confused, just making sure he was reading the situation correctly. Yuki blinked.

"I think it is traditional for the boy to ask the girl out." Yuki said. Kyon face palmed and took a breath.

"Yeah. So you want to experience Valentines day first hand?" Kyon said. Yuki nodded.

"That is correct. I want to understand or at least try to understand this cultural practice."

"Okay... well..." Kyon took a breath. He may have been caught off guard with the situation, but he was not going to miss his chance. "Yuki, would you like to be my valentine?"

"Yes. After school today, I expect you to meet me just outside with a rose and a present."

"Huh?" Kyon said startled. Yuki tilted her head.

"Is it not practice for the guy to buy a rose symbolising love and a secret present for the girl he likes?" Yuki asked.

"Okay." Kyon said trying to think quickly where he could get a rose and present before school finished.

"I will be expecting a note in my locker later." Yuki said turning and walking out of the room. Kyon watched her walk out confused. He was going on a date with Yuki? Yuki who never showed any emotions nor interest in anyone. This could actually be a good idea... Kyon sighed. He now needed to take Yuki on a correct and average Valentines day. He groaned his face dropping down to the desk. How was he going to do that with Haruhi around?

"Hey!" A girl cheered as Yuki opened her locker and a small red letter fell out to the floor. "Looks like you've got someone special." She smiled.

"Receiving a valentine note increases my social status." Yuki said softly. "I also sense some change. An increasing sense of social acceptance. Interesting..." She trailed off putting it in her bag. She would have to explore this further. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Due to this action there seems to be an increase in foreign data. There seems to be a slight corruption in the common sense algorithm. Cause of corruption... analysis..." She paused for a moment. "... analysis completed. Cause of corruption an unknown emotion, suspected file titled love/affection. Now putting a data tracker on the file. It will update me if the file grows at an alarming rate." She blinked. "Back to studying. I'll get an update by the end of class."

"Where is he?" Haruhi shouted pacing up and down the corridor. "He knows the club starts now. And where the heck is Yuki? I can't do all this with just 3 members!" Koizumi shrugged.

"Some one said she saw he and Miss Nagato leave the school grounds as class ended." He shrugged. Haruhi turned to him outraged.

"What is more important than club?" Haruhi shouted. Koizumi held up his hands in defence.

"I think he's helping her out with a project."

"What kind of project?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Well... it is Valentines day... so I guess..." Koizumi said calmly. Before he could continue Haruhi cut him off and grabbed his shirt.

"I have a great idea!" Haruhi shouted. "You will take me out and be my Valentine! You will buy me boxes of chocolate! I want a whole bouquet of red roses! Lot's of balloons and loads of cute outfits for the club!"

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Koizumi smiled. Haruhi cheered. Grinning she dragging him out the door. Koizumi followed her without a struggle, though he did find it hard to keep his balance. Haruhi dragged Koizumi away and round the corner setting off to town. A few moments later a very nervous Mikuru ran down the corridor.

"I'm late." She cried as she reached the door. Pushing it opened. "I'm sorry everyone I'm... huh?" Her eyes widened as she looked around the empty club room. She let out a small whimper looking around a little lost."Where is everyone?"

"Thank you for the ice cream." Yuki said softly. She looked at the double ice cream Kyon had brought her. She was carrying a plastic bag in her hand containing a small box of chocolates. Kyon had taken her out into town and they had done everything that 'normal' couples did.

"Don't mention it." Kyon said watching Yuki. She had been acting strange all day, stranger than usual.

"Kyon... this is a double ice cream." Yuki said looking up to him.

"Yes... it's what you asked for." Kyon said. Yuki looked back to the ice cream.

"A double ice cream is made for two people." Yuki said. "It's made to share."

"Erm..." He blushed realising what she was implying. "No that's okay. You have it."

"I want to share. It will complete the experience." Yuki said walking to a bench. She met his eyes and sat down. "It will be easier to share sitting down."

"Are you...erm..." Kyon looked around. He took a breath knowing had no choice. Not that he didn't want to do it. He sat down next to Yuki as she held up the ice cream. "Okay." Kyon sighed and started to lick the ice cream. Yuki watched him, waiting for the best moment for the final step. As Kyon pulled away from the ice cream and looked up to Yuki.

"Kiss?" Yuki said softly, her cheeks going pink. Kyon's eyes widened, he had never seen Yuki express any emotion of any kind. To see her react like this... he quickly debated whether he should do it or not. What would happen if doing that caused some sort of crash? What if? He didn't get long to debate with himself as he soon found Yuki pressing her lips against his. He wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't pull away. The kiss was soft and sweet. Yuki pulled back and looked to him. "I know it is traditional for the boy to make the first move. But studying you expressions and actions I deduced you were too nervous to make the move. In this instance it goes to the girl to make the move. I hope your reputation is not damaged by this action."

"No, no it's okay." Kyon said still trying to get over the fact that Yuki had kissed him. Yuki gently put a hand to her cheek.

"During that last action there was an increase of blood flow to the cheeks. You would call this blushing. Cataloging the sensation 'blushing'." She paused for a moment to catalogue it. Kyon looked around. Probably to everyone else Yuki may just of looked like a normal girl, maybe a little shy but normal all the same. Unless they heard her talk... then they would think she was weird. Though to Kyon given how strange his life had become, mainly thanks to Haruhi crashing into his life and taking a liking to him. Though this 'liking' then meant that she actually talked to him. Being dragged into this crazy club had robbed him of most of his afternoons and weekends. But at least there was one good thing about the club... he had the pleasure of meeting the very unique Yuki Nagato. "I will look over the data collected and make my report. I created a new file earlier today to contain an increase in foreign data that I have later classified under the emotion titled 'Love' or 'Affection'. Since this morning there has been an alarming increase in the amount of data I have transferred to that file. Once I return home I will study the data and work on archiving it to examine more thoroughly. Thank you Kyon, today has definitely been an interesting experience." She looked to him.

"Erm hey? You wanna do this again some time?" Kyon asked without thinking. Yuki nodded.

"I think it is a fair judgement even before analysis of the actions of today with impact tomorrow. I cannot isolate today without seeing repercussions." Yuki said. "So in answer to your proposal we do this again. It is logical."

"So that's a second date." Kyon asked as Yuki started to walk away.

"That is correct."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyon trudged to school the following day. He'd been up all night. Partly due to the fact he had been putting off his homework and now he needed to hand it in. The other thing that had kept him up was the very bizarre events of yesterday. The whole date with Yuki Nagato. No matter how many times he seemed to replay the events in his head, none of it really made any sense. He wasn't complaining about it, he really enjoyed spending time with Yuki, but the whole circumstance of how it happened puzzled him. Yuki had just out of the blue addressed him by name and asked him about Valentines day. He would of expected that sort of question from Haruhi... but not Yuki... Kyon face palmed. Haruhi! How could he of forgotten her? What the heck was she going to do and say today? No doubt she had noticed he and Yuki were both missing from the club. But what was she going to deduce from such an event? Kyon could feel himself panicking. If Haruhi became bored or unhappy, who knows what she could do. Kyon felt himself pick up the pace as he definitely didn't want to be late. Running into the school the bell hadn't gone. He sighed in relief as he headed to his locker. He needed to make sure everything was normal. That way Haruhi wouldn't suspect anything. He had to calm down. He opened his locker and looked inside it. Taking a deep breath he shuffled the books around and made sure he had what he needed. Sighing he mentally prepared himself for whatever that day was going to throw at him. He could deal with Haruhi, he'd survived this long with her. Hopefully her interest in what happened yesterday would be distracted by whatever crazy scheme she had planned for today. He closed his locker, he just had to act as if nothing happened.

"Hello Kyon. Did you enjoy your ice cream yesterday?" Koizumi asked. Kyon jerked away from the other student, flailing his arms he stumbled and fell backwards. Students near by started to giggle. Kyon did his best to ignore the fact he just made a fool of himself. Koizumi chuckled, looking down to Kyon he offered him a hand. "If you don't want Haruhi to find out, you'll have to relax."

"I know I need to be more... hang on..." Kyon stopped, his eyes looking suspiciously to Koizumi. "How do you know I had ice cream yesterday?" Koizumi was definitely the last person he expected to skip out on club with Haruhi. Surely he would have been in the club room waiting for Haruhi and Mikuru. How would he of even been there to see him... unless. Before Kyon could speak the bell went off.

"Well, I better be going to class. I guess I will see you later." Koizumi said turning away as if nothing had happened. Kyon wanted to shout after him, but he had a different lesson with Haruhi Suzumiya sitting behind him. He needed to get to class and act as if nothing had happened... though Koizumi's surprise visit was not helping him.

Kyon raced to his classroom. He hated the fact his locker was so far away from his class. He managed to skid to a stop and make it in early. As usual Haruhi was sitting at her desk looking out of the window. Kyon took a deep breath. He had to play it cool. Haruhi looked away from the window. A bored expression on her face. Though her brown eyes lit up seeing Kyon had entered the room. Finally she could ask him about that project he and Yuki were doing yesterday. Kyon gulped as he noticed the change in Haruhi's expression and posture. He really didn't want to sit in his seat now, but to run away now would only cause more problems later.

"Kyon! What took you so long? Class has nearly started." Haruhi shouted over to him. Kyon sighed and sat down.

"I had to go to my locker before lesson. It's on the other side of the building." Kyon said looking to Haruhi, turning away to look at the front of the classroom. Hoping the teacher would appear soon and save him from Haruhi's questions.

"So Kyon, Koizumi said you and Yuki went to do a project yesterday after school." Haruhi asked in her over excited way. Kyon tensed up. Typical that it was Koizumi who told her he wasn't going to be there. But if he was there to tell Haruhi... how did he see him and Yuki later? Kyon scolded himself, he needed to focus on Haruhi, he'll catch Koizumi later. He quickly tried to work out if she was angry at him. He slowly turned back to Haruhi. She smiled back at him, that childish expression of innocence. She didn't look angry. "Come on, it had to be really important if you missed club. If it's not a good reason I'll give you a penalty." Haruhi said firmly. Apart from the penalty threat, she didn't sound too angry.

"Well we went to..." Kyon tried to think of something. Than the most obvious answer came to his mind. One that sounded completely rational and one hundred percent normal. "...the library. She wanted to get some new books to read and I accompanied her. We were doing a history project on the..."

"Boring!" Haruhi interrupted. "If it was something to do with investigating a strange sighting or something like that, then I would be interested. But hearing it's some dull project involving books... you don't need to tell me." Kyon could feel a wave of relief wash over him. He was off the hook for now. "But because you were using club time to do school work... Penalty! You will have to take down all the notes of the club meeting today. I have a new idea of what we should do!"

"Okay." Kyon sighed. At that moment their teacher came in and the class settled. Luckily for Kyon, Haruhi was to preoccupied with this new scheme of hers to bother him. Meaning he could get on with his work and focus on what to do next.

Yuki was sitting in the club room reading. She turned the page and continued to scan the book. She didn't normally have any set reason or pattern to read books. She had just simply started from A in the fiction section of the local library. She worked through the stories systematically. Reading one book all the way through before starting the next. Any new books published would have to wait until the next cycle. She didn't really have any opinions on the books, they were interesting in one respect. Even though it was fiction, it showed a snapshot of what life could have been like if the social and environmental factors were different. Well one persons version on what life might have been like. In any respect it was always interesting when events that happened within the social group she had fallen into, mimicked those of characters contained within the pages of the many books. Studying the events from yesterday with Kyon, she knew it would be unwise to inform Haruhi about them. Looking through all outcomes of different scenario, they were all dangerous. She didn't know if Haruhi was aware that she acted like many characters across stories. She showed all the signs of attraction to Kyon, though she also showed signs of denial. She had read up on such body language recently. These signs Yuki herself found somewhat confusing. She could pick them up from others but she was unable to emphasis with any of them. Her mission was only to observe Haruhi. Though she wanted to explore a little more into the world she was observing. Maybe by understanding these feelings of attraction, she would be able to make more accurate observations. Then she would be more accurate in predicting Haruhi's next move. So by asking Kyon out on a date, she would be able to understand a topic foreign to her. Understanding human emotions, though she had to make sure she didn't become corrupted by them. She turned over the next page of her book. Scanning the words, this book was not scheduled to be read for months. Yuki had bypassed the order on the list to bring forwards the date, as this type of story was suited to the current social situation. As she scanned the old language that very few student now would understand or bother reading, Kyon pushed open the door and walked into the clubroom.

"Hi Yuki." Kyon said tired. He hadn't been able to find Koizumi to question him and he had survived an interrogation from Haruhi. Yuki looked over to him.

"Hi Kyon." She said softly, her eyes returning to her book. No matter how many times she had said it yesterday, Yuki calling him by his name still sounded weird.

"So, did you have a good day?" Kyon asked trying to get some conversation going.

"Yes." Yuki replied, her eyes not leaving the pages of her book. Kyon sighed and pulled out a chair. He looked across at Yuki. Her eyes were still glued to the pages of the book in her hand. She was always reading. Kyon leant back a little to try and make out what she was reading. Her fingers half covering the title of the book. Kyon leant a little further on the chair. He was determined to work out what she was reading. Unfortunately he was so determined to find out he leant a little to far. He felt the chair tipping over, today was not his day. As the crash of Kyon and the chair falling over echoed around the small room the door opened again.

"Kyon!" Mikuru squealed seeing him in a heap on the floor. The door clicked shut behind her as she quickly ran forwards and leant over him. Kyon slowly opened his eyes to find Mikuru looking down at him, her eyes were watering slightly. "Kyon... are you okay?" She whimpered a small blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." Kyon managed to say, trying his hardest to keep his eyes fixed on her cute expression and not on... anything else. Yuki watched Kyon lie on the floor, looking up at Mikuru. She felt a spark of unknown data in her systems. This data instead of being simply scanned and redirected to the file 'Love/Affection' as some other data that had appeared during the day, this data acted more like a virus. It immediately attacked the common sense algorithm, the damage was greater than 'Love/Affection' and it also attacked her Rationality circuits. The longer Mikuru was near Kyon, the more damage the virus seemed to do. She had to stop the virus doing any permeant damage, or at least freeze it until it could be identified. Yuki quickly put the book down and pulled Mikuru away from Kyon.

"Kyon is fine." She said bluntly. "He miscalculated how far he could lean on a chair. As a result... he and the chair fell over."

"Oh." Mikuru said softly, her brown eyes returning to Kyon. Kyon looked up at the two girls. He had never know Yuki to put a book down for anything. It was even stranger that she has pulled Mikuru away from him, she wasn't doing anything wrong. Yuki's expression was the same as it always was. No hint of emotion anywhere. The door opened again.

"Kyon! What are you doing lying around?" Haruhi shouted at him. Hearing that voice he quickly stood up and brushed himself down.

"It appears he fell off his chair." Koizumi said softly, that small smile seemingly plastered on his face. Kyon quickly looked back to Yuki who had returned to her seat in the corner, her eyes fixed back on the book in her hands. She looked as she always did when he entered the club room. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Oh well." Haruhi sighed, her attention moving to Mikuru. "Mikuru! I have a new outfit I want you to try on!"

"W-W-Why?" She squealed.

"Because I have a new idea on what we can do to raise money for the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi announced. Kyon sighed, wondering what could be this new idea. He remembered he was supposed to note down what she said today. Turning round he reached for some paper. Stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his collar. "Boys out while I change Mikuru!" Kyon knew it was Haruhi and was promptly thrown out of the room. The door slammed shut in front of him. He sighed as he could hear the distressed noises from Mikuru.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier. Did you enjoy your ice cream yesterday?" Koizumi asked softly.

"It wasn't mine, it was Yuki's and..." Kyon stopped looking to the other student. His voice dropping to a dangerous tone. "How do you know that happened?"

"I saw you two yesterday." Koizumi said looking out of the window. "I actually saw you twice. I saw you leave the school as class ended, and I saw you sharing an ice cream." Kyon tensed.

"What were you doing in town? Haruhi would of snapped knowing three of us skipped out on club."

"Oh I didn't skip out." He chuckled. "I arrived and it was just me and Miss Suzumiya."

"Where was Miss Asahina?" Kyon asked concerned. Koizumi shrugged.

"While I was in the club room I didn't see her. I suspect she arrived after we had left."

"After you left?" Kyon was suspicious again. "Haruhi told me you said we had gone to do a school project."

"Well I couldn't tell her you had gone on a date now could I?" Koizumi chuckled. "We would be in trouble then."

"You still haven't said what you were doing in town." Kyon said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, after I informed Miss Suzumiya of your project. She decided as it was Valentines day, she wanted to experience it as well. Grabbing hold of my shirt she announced I was to be her valentine. We soon set off into town, Haruhi practically dragging me everywhere. It was while she was dragging me around she announced she wanted an ice cream." Kyon felt himself tense up. "She sprinted over to buy one. That was when I spotted Miss Nagato and you sharing a double ice cream. It looked like you two were enjoying yourselves. I quickly had to make sure Haruhi didn't see you two. Luckily she didn't."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kyon muttered.

"You will have to be very careful Kyon. We cannot let Miss Suzumiya find out. I don't think I need to say the dangers if she did."

"I know..." Kyon grumbled. Before anything else could be said Haruhi had flung the door open and presented Mikuru in what only could be described as a french maid outfit with cat ears and a tail. As Koizumi congratulated Haruhi on her choice and complimented Mikuru.

"You look amazing." Kyon said trying to comfort the clearly still terrified Mikuru. He couldn't shake that feeling of being watched. Looking just past Mikuru he saw Yuki staring directly at him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the club finished for that day poor Mikuru was able to change back into her school uniform. Kyon massaged his hand as Haruhi had made him scribe for the day. He looked over to Yuki who was sitting reading her book. Haruhi waved goodbye to everyone and marched out of the room. Shortly after Koizumi and Mikuru made their exit leaving Kyon and Yuki together. Kyon knew he had a heap of work to do tomorrow. Looking back to Yuki, he really wanted to know what she was reading, and when their second date would be.

"Erm... Yuki... I want to ask you something." Kyon asked nervously. Yuki looked up from her book.

"Yes?" She said looking to him. Kyon took in a breath.

"Well there are two things really." Kyon said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "One... what book are you reading?" Yuki closed the book and held the cover up to Kyon.

"After you fell off the chair, I wondered when you would ask." Yuki said. "I am reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."

"R-Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes. Was that your second question?" Yuki asked.

"No... I was erm..." Kyon tried to keep it together.

"Then what is your second question?" Yuki asked.

"Yesterday you agreed to a second date. I wanna ask you... what do you want to do?" Yuki blinked looking to Kyon. She paused for a moment.

"We could go out for a meal together. Unless you want to cook me a meal. That is one option." Yuki said softly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kyon nodded. "How about you come over and I'll cook you dinner?" Yuki nodded.

"It is a good choice. Meals have a history of bringing people together, also having it at your house minimises the risk of Haruhi finding out." Yuki said with a small smile. Kyon smiled back, glad she was showing some emotion.

"You look really cute when you smile." Kyon said softly.

"Really?" Yuki closed her eyes for a moment. "Cataloging reaction to this expression." Yuki opened her eyes again. "Do you like it when I look 'cute'?"

"Yeah..." Kyon smiled a small blush on his cheeks.

"Is blushing considered 'cute'?" Yuki asked spotting Kyon's cheeks go slightly pink.

"Yeah." He nodded. His eyes widening as Yuki's cheeks also went a gentle pink colour.

"Cataloguing reaction to expression under the title 'Cute'." Yuki said closing her eyes again. Kyon smiled, having time alone like this and peaceful time alone like this was amazing. As just as Kyon was relaxing his mobile went off. He pulled it out and answered it. Relieved as for once it wasn't Haruhi. It was his little sister saying she needed him to help her with something.

"I've got to go now Yuki." Kyon said as he put the phone away. "My sister needs help with something."

"I understand... just one more question." Yuki said softly.

"What is it?" Kyon asked as he reached the door.

"I smile during the emotion of happiness. I look 'cute' and you smile to me. When you smile, I should smile back. Is this correct?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kyon said, Yuki really did seem to make normal things like emotions seem so weird, but that wasn't her fault. "Any more questions?" Yuki sat silent for a moment.

"No more questions for now. When you find out dates and times for a meal at your house..." She looked over to Kyon. "...Call me."

"I will." He smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Yuki smiled back. Kyon forced himself away from the cute sight that was Yuki Nagato. He had to help his sister... and tackle his homework. Yuki watched Kyon leave. She sat for a moment. She looked through the data collected today. She wanted to study the folder of new foreign data that had occurred. Normally she would walk home and analyse the data as she walked, but this data had acted like a virus. Therefore it would be safer and more logical to investigate it in a stable and safe environment. "Investigating foreign virus. Time of which it appeared: Prior to club starting. Event prior to virus: Kyon fell of his chair. Event when virus appeared: Mikuru Asahina was leaning over Kyon seeing if he was alright. Reaction after virus appeared: I removed Mikuru Asahina from Kyon's side. Studying the event when virus appeared in detail." Yuki closed her eyes and replayed the event. In her mind the memory played like a film or television show. She replayed Kyon falling off the chair. Pausing the image and analysing it. She didn't sense any influx of data at this point. She started the clip again, pausing it once Kyon had fallen off the chair and was now lying on the floor. She noted a little blip of data but not enough to analyse. Sensing no links to the virus she continued through the clip. Pausing at the entrance of Mikuru. She scanned the scene and checked what her own thoughts were at that moment. Nothing was off yet. She continued the clip, she re-watched Mikuru worry for Kyon. Mikuru crouched down and leant over Kyon to see if he was alright. As Kyon opened his eyes and looked up to Mikuru, Yuki sensed the surge of the virus. She paused the image and did a full scan. She had found the exact time the virus had invaded her systems. She paused for the results. "Effected areas: common sense, rationality, slight hormone release, also a small amount of other emotional data unrecorded until now. I'll run further tests on that later, main priority is the virus." Yuki scanned the scene in her mind taking in all the different factors. Mainly noting the change in proximity between Kyon and Mikuru. The fact she was so close to him. Kyon's pupils dilated, clear sign of sexual attraction towards Mikuru. She scanned for possible reasons for this. Mikuru has a better physical figure for attracting a mate. A more feminine build, closer to the ideal set forth by society. This making her more desirable to people of the opposite sex. Yuki did a cross reference with her own physical structure, comparing it to the social ideal. In comparison Mikuru was closer. Yuki's eyes snapped open. "Scan completed, cause/name of virus: Jealousy."

"Thank you Kyon." His little sister smiled as she packed away her homework. "It was really hard."

"Yeah, I can remember times when I got stuck on this. It's a surprise I remember how to solve it now." Kyon said smiling to her. His sister ran around and gave him a hug.

"You are so smart some times." She giggled before running over to the television. Kyon sighed and pulled out his own homework. He looked over the scribblings he had made from earlier. He didn't have a clue what any of this meant. He looked at his textbook. In a bored and slightly irritated way he flicked through the book to find the examples. Though finding them didn't seem to instil any hope to him getting the work done on time. Leaning back he glanced over to the television set that was broadcasting a baseball game. He sighed and wandered over to the sofa.

"So who's playing?" Kyon asked in a bored tone not really caring. His little sister shrugged.

"I dunno." She said watching the sport. Kyon sighed and relaxed, he'll come back to his homework later. As he watched the flickering screen his mind wandered over what had happened today. He didn't need Koizumi reminding him he needed to keep things secret from Haruhi, he knew that at least. Haruhi didn't suspect anything, though he did wonder what her motives were for dragging Koizumi out on a Valentines day trip. It certainly wasn't something she would do. Haruhi didn't act like someone who would care for that sort of things. But going out with Koizumi was a little strange, though it was probably only because she was bored. Koizumi would of followed her anyway, he wouldn't have any motives... would he? Kyon shook his head. Haruhi wouldn't go out with Koizumi to make him jealous. She wouldn't even think of that. He grumbled to himself. He was over thinking the whole deal and now he was getting paranoid. His thought trailed back to Yuki. He closed his eyes smiling. In his mind he pictured her cute expression, a small smile and a gentle blush. Yeah, and she was going out with him. Then he remembered how strange she had acted today. Putting down her book to pull Mikuru away from him. Then the other time when he was comforting Mikuru, Yuki's stare. Kyon wished she had at least shown glimmers of emotion so he could guess what she was feeling. It was too late to be worrying about this. His brain had been fried solving his sisters homework, whatever was still working had abandoned him when he looked at his own work. Now he was just getting carried away with things. He needed to sleep. He needed a nice long and peaceful sleep.

The next morning ran just like any other morning. Kyon woke up late and dashed to school. He made it into class and was greeted by the very bouncy Haruhi who launched into yet another crazy scheme. Sighing he tried to finish his homework. Koizumi hadn't made him jump which was nice. Kyon made it to the clubroom early and as usual Yuki was sitting to one side reading her book. Kyon noticed the book had changed from yesterday. Seriously how fast did she read?

"So Yuki... what you reading?" He asked.

"Othello by William Shakespeare." Yuki replied. "Have you worked out a time for our second date?" Kyon face palmed. With everything that was swimming through his head yesterday, why had that not crossed his mind?

"Not yet." Kyon admitted.

"Oh." Yuki replied. Her eyes not moving from the pages. Kyon felt a little guilty, he couldn't stop himself from making an excuse.

"I helped my little sister with her homework, then I attempted mine." He sighed. "I couldn't get anywhere with it so I went to bed. I'm sorry I forgot."

"What homework was it?" Yuki asked looking to him. Kyon looked to his bag.

"Just some maths homework." He sighed. "It's nothing."

"Would you like some help with your homework?" Yuki asked. Kyon looked around, just checking this was really happening.

"Erm... you don't have to." Kyon said nervously. Though he knew if she didn't help him, he would never get it done.

"I want to." She said standing up. "I looked into the social roles of couples. One of the things I found was, if one of the pair in distress the other would help them to the best of their abilities. As we are a pair, I am obligated to help you with your homework."

"No, really... you don't." Kyon tried to reason with her but Yuki had sat him down at the table and sat beside him. Kyon knew this was probably for the best. What was wrong with getting a little help with some homework? He pulled out the book and the textbook from his bag. Putting them out on the table. Yuki picked up the book and quickly scanned the equations and examples.

"Do you want me to tell you the answers, or do you want a different explanation of the method?" Yuki asked looking to him.

"As much as I'd like the answers strait away, I think it would be best if you explained it in a different way so I could try and work it out." Kyon said looking to her.

"Correct." Yuki nodded. She started to explain the method in a way that surprisingly made it sound a lot less complicated than it seemed. It wasn't long until Kyon was working through the third question with Yuki's guidance.

"So I do this... carry that... then the answer should be... there." Kyon looked to Yuki nervously. "Is that the right answer?" Yuki looked at the paper and back to him.

"Yes. You have found the correct answer." Yuki said. Kyon felt a wave of relief. With the first 3 solved and the method written down so he could understand. He could handle this. He smiled to Yuki.

"Thanks for the help. I actually think I could get this homework in on time."

"You are welcome." Yuki smiled back to him. Kyon was so lost in the moment he didn't notice the door opening.

"What are you two doing?" Haruhi shouted at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyon jumped at the sudden volume of Haruhi's voice. Yuki's smile quickly disappeared as she looked to Haruhi. Kyon gulped, Haruhi looked mad. Really mad.

"I was just doing some homework." Kyon stuttered. He looked to Yuki who as quick as a flash, had her nose buried in her book. Haruhi marched in and inspected the table.

"Club is not for doing homework." He said picking up the papers. Kyon wanted to snatch his homework back, but he didn't want to get himself in even more trouble right now. "It's for searching for strange events!"

"I know." Kyon sighed. Haruhi looked to Yuki sitting in her seat reading.

"Why were you sitting next to Yuki?" Haruhi asked sharply.

"She was helping me with my homework." Kyon said defeated. Haruhi sighed in disappointment.

"You know Kyon, if you were stuck with this. You could of asked me about it. We are in the same class." She said glaring at him.

"I... erm... I didn't want to bore you." Kyon said hoping Haruhi would drop it.

"Well..." She crossed her arms. "At least you know that homework is boring and not worth my time." Before Kyon could respond the door opened again.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Mikuru said as she arrived.

"That's okay Mikuru." Haruhi sighed. "We are having a more relaxed day at club. Someone can't manage to do his homework at home. I as club leader can't let him fail, so just relax." Kyon blinked a little as Haruhi pulled out the chair next to him and looked at the work. Mikuru nodded and went to get changed into her new outfit. Kyon half wondered wether not handing in his homework was worse than having Haruhi looking over his shoulder making sure he got it right. When he even made one mistake, just by writing the wrong number accidentally she shouted at him. Once homework was finished, Haruhi went to the computer to do whatever it was she needed to do.

Yuki had not moved nor stopped reading during the whole thing. The door opened again. Mikuru turning to the door and smiling.

"Afternoon Koizumi."

"I'm sorry I'm late." Koizumi said and he stepped through the door. "I got caught up in helping one of the teachers with some display work."

"At least you were late with a nobel cause, even if it's a boring one." Haruhi said bored. Kyon twitched, how come whenever he turned up late, even by 5 minuets, she shouted penalty and punished him. Yet whenever anyone else turned up late, she let them off?

Club finished in that calm but tense tone for the rest of the afternoon. Kyon and Koizumi had moved to playing cards. Mikuru was pouring out tea and Yuki was reading.

"I'm going home now." Haruhi announced standing up from the computer. "See you all tomorrow."

"Bye." Mikuru waved as she left. The moment the door shut behind her, the tension in the room dropped.

"I will be going home now too." Yuki said standing up. She simply turned and walked to the door. Looking back to Kyon she mouthed 'Call Me' before leaving. Mikuru looked confused and decided it was time for her to head home too.

"Good bye you two. See you tomorrow." She smiled waving.

"Goodbye." Kiozumi waved her off. Kyon waved to her as well. As she left Kyon put down his hand.

"I think it's time I headed off as well." Kyon said standing up and stretching. "You okay to pack up?"

"Kyon... do you want to know why I was late?" Koizumi asked, his eyes meeting his.

"You said you were helping a teacher or something." Kyon said, but the seriousness of Koizumi's expression made him feel a little uneasy.

"I did." He nodded. "But I only said that so Miss Suzumiya wouldn't become suspicious."

"What were you doing?" Kyon asked now concerned.

"I was on my way to club, but I received news that a closed space had appeared. It wasn't that big, but we haven't had one in a while." He said. "Do you have any idea what could of caused it?" Kyon tensed up, it couldn't of been because... "From your stunned silence I assume you do know. What were you and Miss Nagato doing?"

"We weren't doing anything!" Kyon shouted, realising how defensive he sounded he took a breath. "She was helping me do my homework." Kyon muttered.

"That doesn't sound that bad..." Koizumi thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "What were you doing the moment she walked into the room?"

"Well..." Kyon thought back. "We were just sitting next to each other, I'd finished the third question on my homework... we were just sitting." He said a little confused.

"You were sitting next to her?" Koizumi thought. "So if Miss Suzumiya has taken a liking to you. She is not openly admitting it. So she is in a state of self denile. To see you next to another female student, doing something... Did she ask why you didn't ask her to help you?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Kyon asked slightly irritated.

"If she did, then she is jealous of the attention you give to Yuki. She subconsciously wants to be the one you go to for help. I don't think she's aware of that or is simply not accepting it. That would explan the closed space and Miss Suzumiya's mood when I arrived."

"Can't I even do my homework without her trying to destroy the world?" Kyon muttered sarcastically. Koizumi chuckled.

"Apparently not. Well at least not going to Miss Nagato for advice." Koizumi smiled. Kyon just looked at him.

"Why are you enjoying this?" Kyon asked flatly.

"I'm not." Koizumi said. "I just find it amusing that Haruhi who wants to be different and find the amazing, weird and strange is falling prey to such a normal reaction."

"Amusing for you maybe." Kyon sighed getting up. "I'm going home."

"Kyon remember to be careful now. Haruhi might suspect something after todays events. You might not want to push your luck right now." Koizumi said in a serious tone. Kyon looked back to him.

"You've keep saying that. What do you really mean?" Kyon asked his eyes narrowing.

"As you've asked. I suggest avoiding any situations where you and Miss Nagato are alone together during the school time and any club activities." Koizumi said. Kyon glared back at him.

"So we can be a couple, but only when Haruhi is no where to be seen." Kyon said bluntly.

"I know it's not ideal." Koizumi said softly. "But it would be safest."

"See you tomorrow." Kyon said turning away from Koizumi. He felt anger rage inside of him. He knew he had to be careful about everything. He knew Haruhi was going to snap if she found out. But come on, he wasn't going to put his life on hold just for her. That was unfair. Storming home he had one target. Arrange that date with Yuki.

Yuki was sitting at home thinking over the days events. She was making her daily report and was quickly rereading it. She closed her eyes and sent it to the Data Thought Entity. As that file was sent she opened her eyes again. Switching on her computer she studied the stray data from today. She looked over the folders she had created. Love/Affection had increased during the time she spent with Kyon helping him with his homework. She started writing up her own report of that incident. She marked out on a chart the increase in the folder, noting down the instance.

"The more time spent with Kyon is not directly proportional with the increase of Love/Affection. Though it seems to correlate when we spend time alone and interact with each other with positive outcomes. During those instances Love/Affection increases in file size." Yuki said as she made her report. "The file Jealousy acts in a different way. Instead of collecting and growing over a period of time, the file shows concentrated spikes caused by events. After the event has passed, the concentration drops again but never to the original level. The baseline amount is slowly increasing but at a lot slower rate." She looked at the two charts over lapped with each other. "The pair seem to hold a slight correlation with each other. At moments of high concentration of Jealousy, Love/Affection drops a little. It regains slightly once the concentration has gone." Yuki noted down closing the charts. The virus named Jealousy seemed to be immune to all antivirus software she ran. It remained there not decreasing. The concerned Yuki as she needed to eliminate all viruses as they could cause corruption later. As this virus was caused by social events, maybe she needed another social event to combat it. At that moment her mobile rang. Looking over to it, she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Yuki, it's Kyon." Kyon said down the phone. "You wanted to know when we could have our second date. I've got a time." Yuki blinked.

"When?" She asked simply.

"How about this Thursday?" Kyon asked. Yuki scanned her calendar.

"This Thursday is clear for me. What time?"

"Erm... How about we eat at 7pm?" Kyon suggested.

"Okay." Yuki nodded as she noted down the event. "Dress code?"

"Dress code...erm..." Kyon thought quickly. "Casual, nothing to special."

"Okay." Yuki nodded. "Thank you for calling."

"Don't mention it." Kyon smiled.

"Kyon. I have a question." Yuki asked.

"...Okay... what is it?" Kyon asked his voice a little unsure. Yuki thought back to the first time Jealousy entered her system. The cause was the fact Mikuru was more sexually attractive.

"Do you find me attractive?" Yuki asked. She could hear Kyon choke on a drink. She waited as he coughed it through and caught his breath. Waiting for the answer, sensing more foreign data building inside her.

"Of course I do." Kyon said quickly. Yuki tilted her head.

"Do you find me more attractive than Mikuru Asahina?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I do Yuki. You are very attractive." Kyon said quietly.

"But I do not fit the social ideal." She stated sightly confused.

"The social ideal is the 'normal' idea, but not everyone is into that sort of thing." Kyon said, trying to figure out what had brought on all these questions.

"So you find me attractive and desirable?" Yuki asked feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Yes Yuki." Kyon said softly. "I find you very attractive and desirable for your figure and personality."

"Okay." She smiled, her voice hinting at emotion. "Thank you Kyon."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Yuki said hanging up. Kyon looked at the phone in a very confused manner. Was Yuki insecure about herself? Why would she think that? He face palmed as he realised the event yesterday when he fell off his chair. Why she pulled Mikuru away from him. He was slightly flattered he was worth getting jealous over, but nervous. He knew how jealousy was effecting Haruhi, or suspected jealousy anyway. He didn't know how it was going to effect Yuki.

"Interesting." Yuki said looking at the file sizes again. Her Love/Affection had grown during the call especially during the confirmation that she was attractive, also the Jealousy file had decreased during the conversation. "I was assured by Kyon that my thoughts that he preferred to social norm embodied in Mikuru Asahina compared to me were disproved. That knowledge made Jealousy decrease. Interesting. Cataloguing method to decrease Jealousy. Cataloguing complete. Report finished."


	5. Chapter 5

Kyon didn't get a good night sleep. He tossed and turned during the night, trying his hardest to drift off. Too many thoughts were running rampant through his mind. The two reoccurring and conflicting thoughts were about Yuki and Haruhi. Yuki, who never expressed any emotion, was now starting or was learning to be more human. She showed signs of affection towards him, in her own strange way. But she was also acting jealous when he was near Mikuru. He couldn't blame her, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He didn't want Yuki to crash or something. He made a mental note to talk to her about how she deals with emotions. Did she feel them and not express them? Or did she just experience some sort of program that mimicked emotions? He shook his head and rolled over. Then there was Haruhi. The pain in his life. She seemed to swing between the extremes. His biggest problem seemed to be that Haruhi had some sort of crush on him, why him? He couldn't work it out. He was everything that she said she was bored of, he wasn't an alien, time traveller or esper. Why couldn't she get attracted to Koizumi or something? Why did she have to try to control his love life as well as the rest of it. He tossed again. If it had been any other girl in the school who had gotten jealous, he would probably only have to say no, deal with some tears and move on. But no, he can't go up to her and say no or the whole world would end! Grumbling he continued his restless night.

His alarm clock bleeped loudly stealing what little sleep he had left. Kyon opened his eyes slowly and tried to swat the alarm clock off. Grumbling he felt shattered. He could hear his sisters voice calling through for him to wake up. He replied and sat up. Looking over to his calender. He found one good thing about today. It was Thursday, he was going to cook a meal for Yuki tonight and it would be their second date. He smiled to himself as he prepared to go to school. As he got his breakfast he remembered one massive obstacle in his way. He had to survive a whole school day with Haruhi sitting behind him. Normally this was a daily challenge he unwillingly accepted, he had gotten used to the crazy girl sitting behind him, but today something told him it was going to be hell.

"Where the hell is he?" Haruhi grumbled as she drummed her fingers on the desk. "He should have been here by now." She stared at his empty seat. She could never remember being this angry with Kyon before. Sure he sometimes argued with her, he didn't always do what she said. Not to mention he was always late. But this time it wasn't just annoyance at the student who sat in front of her. This time she felt like something had hurt her. She couldn't remember ever feeling hurt like this before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure that Kyon had hurt her. She wasn't sure why or how he had done it. She just knew he had done something. She hit her head on her desk. Maybe she was ill or something. That was it. She was ill. She heard the chair in front of her scrape across the floor. Her head shot up as she stared at Kyon. Without thinking she reached forwards and grabbed the back of his collar. Pulling him back and hitting his head on her desk. "Why the hell are you so late?" Kyon looked at at the furious expression glaring at him. He didn't back down this time.

"I'm not late. The bell hasn't gone yet!" He shouted back at her. This action only seemed to anger Haruhi further.

"You are late! I don't have enough time to talk to you properly before class starts!" She shouted pushing Kyon back in his seat as the bell went and the teacher walked in. She glared at the back of his head. Why did she feel so annoyed at him, yet felt guilty about something? She didn't feel guilty before. She growled looking out of the window. Whatever it was, it was Kyon's fault. Kyon couldn't believe what had happened. He had deliberately gone to class later so he didn't have to talk to her. As his stupid luck would have it, she shouted at him anyway. He rubbed the back of his head, stupid Haruhi being violent trying to solve her problems. He grumbled as he had a whole day of this.

"You need to talk to her." Kyon said sharply as Koizumi closed his locker. Koizumi looked round to Kyon a little surprised.

"I guess you had a bit of a rough morning." He asked looking a little awkward. Kyon was sure his expression made an answer void. He glared at the other student.

"You need to talk to her." Kyon repeated harshly glaring at him.

"What did she do?" Koizumi asked leaning back against his locker. Keeping up his cool expression. Seeing Koizumi acting as if everything was normal pushed Kyon closer to the edge. He was going through hell and it seemed no one cared.

"She has been in a bad grumpy mood all day. She slammed my head into her desk once I'd sat down and shouted at me. She then continuously checked if I needed help with my work. Even if I said no she helped anyway. Even when I left the room I could feel he following me!" Kyon almost shouted.

"It seems like she really wants your attention." Koizumi said softly.

"But I don't want to give her my attention." He growled. "Why doesn't she get the hint?"

"I'm not sure whether she can see the hint." Koizumi said shrugging. "Or she's ignoring it. Either way, I don't see her stopping this behaviour soon. You know what she's like once she has an idea or an aim." Kyon was not in the mood for this. He would put up with Haruhi's crazy schemes. He was okay with being dragged out on his weekends, the saving grace being he got to spend time with Yuki. Seeing her made all of the craziness worth it. But if Haruhi was going to try and take that away from him. Kyon saw red. He grabbed Koizumi's shirt and slammed him against the lockers. Koizumi's smile disappeared as he faced a furious Kyon.

"Don't you dare say you are okay with all this! Don't you even dare! Don't you even think it! I am not putting up with her in this! I will not put my life on hold for her! I never will! So don't you act like it's going to blow over! Don't you act like I'll let her walk all over me! Because I won't! You better tell your organisation I'm not playing ball any more! Nothing they can do will change my mind! And there is nothing you can do to stop me! I have my own life and I will live it my way!" He shouted slamming Koizumi against the lockers again and again as he vented his anger out at him. He could feel himself shaking. He knew it was a little unfair on Koizumi, it was Haruhi's fault. But Koizumi was acting all calm about it. That stupid smug expression as he had his own world turned upside down. If he wanted Haruhi to be happy, then he could stay with her. He could do whatever she wanted, he never had a problem before, why should he now? As more angry and bitter thoughts raced through Kyon's mind, Koizumi said nothing during the whole thing. He didn't even try to push Kyon away. Rather he face this emotional explosion from Kyon than Haruhi. But reading Kyon's expression, he didn't have much time until Haruhi would be forced to hear the cold hard truth. With Kyon entering a relationship with Yuki, no doubt Haruhi would become more unstable as her efforts proved futile. She would feel hurt and abandoned and...

"Kyon..." Koizumi said softly, his eyes meeting his. "I think you know what I'm about to say." Kyon glared at him, one hand releasing Koizumi's shirt, the other holding him against the lockers. Koizumi knew what was coming, but he knew it had to be said. "For the sake of the universe... please... break up with Miss Na..." He didn't finish as Kyon's fist smashed into his face. Koizumi fell to the floor, he looked back to Kyon, his expression pleading. Kyon looked coldly to him.

"I would rather the world end..." He said bluntly. "...Then have to live in one without Yuki." He turned and walked away. Koizumi could only watch as Kyon rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. He groaned slightly in pain as he slowly pulled himself up to sitting, leaning back against the lockers. It seemed that Kyon's mind was made up. Koizumi gently rubbed his cheek, slowly moving his jaw. Kyon had one hell of a punch, he was grateful he would only be dealing with a bruise. He sighed looking down at the floor. He had done what he could. But Kyon only answered to himself, no one could convince him otherwise. He could only hope that Yuki would see the danger of the situation and act. He didn't want it to fall to the Data Thought Entity to tell Yuki to end the relationship.

"W-What happened to you?" Mikuru asked worried as Koizumi walked into the club room. He tried to keep half of his face covered with his hair, it had clearly not worked. Mikuru gently brushed the hair away from his check. Her eyes widening at the nasty shade his cheek had turned.

"I'm fine Miss Asahina." He smiled softly. "It's nothing really." Yuki looked up from her book at him, her face expressionless. Scanning the scene as it unfolded. Kyon was least surprised to see Koizumi walk into the room with a massive dark bruise across his cheek. He felt a little guilty seeing how bad it looked, he knew deep inside him. That punch was really meant for Haruhi. He just looked away as Mikuru fussed over him. Despite the fact everything else about him was perfectly fine, Mikuru pulled out a chair for him and quickly rushed over with some tea. Haruhi looked up from her computer screen once he had sat down. Her eye widening at the sight.

"What happened to you?" Haruhi asked walking over to him. Koizumi tried to brush it off.

"I got injured in PE today. Don't worry about it." He said softly. Kyon felt a wave of relief, at least Koizumi didn't rat him out. That was the last thing he wanted. Haruhi started at the injury for a few moments.

"Who did this to you?" She demanded.

"I...I don't remember." Koizumi said looking away from her, his eyes meeting Kyon's.

"You must know who did this." Haruhi demanded. "Someone has assaulted you, I see this as a direct assault on the SOS Brigade. As the leader of the SOS Brigade I take any action against it's members as an attack on myself. I will seek out the lowlife who did this to you and make them pay." Kyon couldn't help but tense up at her words. Haruhi turned to the computer. "As you have been injured in PE, we should look down the lists of students who had PE today. One of them must be the felon." Kyon wasn't sure if she was going to hack into the school registers to find who had PE today. No doubt she was going to try, if not she would walk into each classroom and try her own interrogations. Kyon couldn't help but feel a little sick. Koizumi was trying to tell him how to live his life, now he had Mikuru fussing over him. He didn't want to talk to Koizumi, still unsure what he thought of him. Also what exactly could you say to someone you punched to the floor and left there? Whatever it was, the safest thing regrettably was to go over to Haruhi. To go and talk to Yuki would be potential suicide with Haruhi in her current mood. Kyon sighed and walked over to the reason he had punched Koizumi. He certainly didn't want Haruhi realising it was him, then again maybe if she did find out. Maybe she'd throw him out of this stupid club and he could go back to his life... then he realised doing that, he would lose his only daily contact with Yuki.

"So... you seriously going to track down the culprit?" He asked trying to keep his tone controlled.

"Of course I am idiot." She said without even looking at him. "No one gets away with assaulting a member of the SOS Brigade." Kyon took a breath, taking a chance.

"Are you sure you aren't over reacting because it's Koizumi?" He asked. Haruhi stopped typing on the computer. She looked up to him, her eyes meeting his.

"If it was Mikuru or Yuki I would do the exact same thing." She growled turing back to the screen.

"What if it was me?" Kyon said before thinking. Haruhi didn't even stop typing this time.

"Why would I treat you any different?" She said flatly. Kyon sighed and pulled back. He unsure of what to do sat down in his seat. Looking across the table he felt a spike of rage. Yuki was staring at Koizumi's cheek, one of her small hands holding his chin. Her eyes fixed on the bruise, it looked like she was examining the injury. Kyon wanted to pull Yuki away from him. Koizumi was being a douche to him, telling him he needed to sacrifice his own happiness for Haruhi's. He had thrown one punch at him, and now Koizumi had gotten everyones attention? Everyone except Haruhi. What the hell gives? Kyon decided to sulk for the rest of club. Yuki soon returned to her seat and continued reading. Because he didn't even want to look at Koizumi, Mikuru sat down to play cards with him. The end result being that Koizumi had to teach her how to play. As time went on Haruhi announced club was over.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Koizumi as you are hurt, I will offer you some sick days off. But because you are here today, if you go missing, it better be for something worse."

"Understood." Koizumi nodded smiling softly.

"See you guys tomorrow." Haruhi waved as she left the room. Mikuru breathed a sigh of relief as she went to change back into her school uniform. Koizumi picked up his stuff and Mikuru insisted she walk back with him, just incase something happened. Koizumi and Mikuru bid their farewells to Yuki and Kyon as they left. Kyon picked up his stuff and started walking to the door.

"I guess I'll see you later." Kyon said as he walked to the door.

"Kyon..." Yuki called after him. Kyon stopped and looked back.

"What is it?" He asked. Yuki started at him.

"I have one question." She said simply.

"Okay... what is it?"

"Why did you punch Itsuki Koizumi in the face?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I examined his injured cheek and I could tell the cause of said injury was not sustained during a sporting activity. The only possible injury to look similar in the sporting field is a baseball injury. The ball being hit and connecting with the face. But we are out of season for students to be playing baseball. Therefore the only way for him to sustain an injury of those markings would be a punch in the face." Yuki said softly, her eyes fixed on his.

"How do you know I did it?" Kyon asked unsure, though he already knew she was right.

"You were the only one who did not act surprised when Koizumi walked into the room. You later on went on to ignore him for the rest of the club. You were showing signs of an earlier and unresolved dispute. It was only by simple observation I deduced it was you. The only thing I do not understand is..." Yuki paused for a moment and tilted her head to one side. "What emotions and thoughts drove you to act in that manner?" Her eyes fixed on Kyon. Kyon froze where he stood. What was he supposed to say? He should tell her the truth, but what would that do to Yuki? Kyon took a breath and came up with his only plausible escape route.

"I still need to think it over. When you come over later, I'll give you a logical reason." Kyon sighed. Yuki blinked.

"What is preventing you from creating a logical reason now?" Yuki asked. Kyon shrugged.

"Because I still need to work out what I did."

"You punched Koizumi in the face." Yuki said bluntly. "Your action was clear, what I do not know are your motives."

"I just need some time to think over everything." Kyon said quickly, raising his voice a little. "I've had a tough day and I need to get my thoughts strait about a few things." Yuki looked down to her book. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'll go to town and buy some food for our meal tonight." He managed a smile. "Then I'll of had time to work it all out. I'll talk to you then, okay?" Yuki looked up to him and nodded.

"Understood. I need to return home and make my daily report to the Data Integrated Thought Entity. After I have sent the report I will come over." She made a small smile mirroring Kyon's. "I am happy I will see you later." Seeing her smile made Kyon feel a lot better. He couldn't help but smile even more.

"I'll see you later Yuki." He nodded as he left the room. Yuki watched him go before picking up her bag and heading out.

Yuki walked home alone. Her mind going over the days events. She was desperately trying to work out what could of driven Kyon to hurt Koizumi. It was very out of his character to harm another person. So what had happened? She quickly scanned her data banks of her reading and studying of human behaviour. She pulled up reasons for acts of violence. Cross-referencing Kyon's character profile with the different motives. As she walked home she waited for the results to come back. As that was going on in the back of her mind, she was started on her daily report. She recognised Haruhi's reaction to Koizumi's assault. Remembering Kyon had said he had had a rough day. Haruhi must have been in a bad mood since catching them yesterday. Haruhi being frustrated spelt bad news for everyone. She needed to contact Mikuru and Koizumi... she stopped walking. For some reason the thought of contacting Koizumi caused a spike of yet more unknown data. She paused her report as she analysed this new strand. It registered as a virus. Not as powerful as 'Jealousy', it seemed a slow acting virus. It seemed to effect her happiness. It seemed the thought of talking to Koizumi shouldn't be done. Why this virus had appeared was unclear. She had no bad reaction about contacting Mikuru. Why did this spark because it was Koizumi? She checked her orders, contact with other members were not forbidden. The danger of a moody Haruhi overrode the distrust between the groups. In the case of an emergency was a truce. All parties would meet together and discuss what to do next. The current flow of events did predict such a meeting soon. The virus grew slowly again. Before she could rescan it, the cross-referencing on Kyon's action finished. She sighed and continued walking, focusing on the results of the examination. After looking through the results, she decided on what she thought was the most likely cause for Kyon to become violent. The most likely cause deduced was that he felt threatened in some way by Koizumi. Kyon must of acted out in self defence against something Koizumi had either said or had done. Now her attention on Koizumi, she couldn't work out what he could of done. Shaking her head she filed the whole thing to think over later. As she sorted herself out, she found she had reached her home.

Letting herself in she crouched down and closed her eyes. Despite everything that had gone on today, she needed to make her report. She sat in silence as she completed her report and sent it off. Standing up she went to see if she had any clothes to wear to go over to Kyon's house. As she examined her wardrobe her attention returned to the slow acting virus. She reexamined her thoughts and actions prior to the virus appearing and those after. It seemed the thought of contacting Koizumi seemed to be a bad idea. She again checked her registered codes of conduct. Trying to find a conflict, and she did. Under her recently downloaded file on 'Boyfriend/Girlfriend Relationships' there seemed to be a problem. This conflict was causing the virus. She found the subsection responsible and read it out loud. "As a good girlfriend, you should avoid any situation where you and another male are alone together. If this meeting must take place, you should inform your boyfriend about the arrangement and stay accountable to what happened. You should be completely honest about the events that happen. He would rather hear it from you than from rumours. This rule does not apply to males who are close family relations." She blinked. Realising the base of the conflict, she quickly began to plan how she was going to ask Koizumi about his views on the events without violating the code. One way she could do it was to talk to him with Kyon there, but looking over the days events that wasn't a good idea. The only other way for this discussion to take place was if she could convince Mikuru to meet with them as well. Therefore she would not be alone and everything would be okay. The slow acting virus seemed to still. Yuki ignored it for now. If it reached dangerous levels, she would investigate further. But for now everything was safe and secure. She focused back on her wardrobe. Normally she would of just worn her school uniform. But she sensed she had to do something different for a date. She scanned what few outfits that hung in the small wardrobe. She may be an expert at a lot of things, especially if computers and any digital system were involved, but fashion and clothing choices were a little beyond her understanding. She was unsure how the whole fashion industry functioned. Clothes were worn to keep people warm and were designed to reflect peoples tastes and styles. The idea that you could express how unique you were by wearing a mass produced and over priced t-shit never made any sense to her. What she did understand was the different occasions or seasons different clothes were made more. For a simple dinner date, a simple outfit was to be worn. As this was not a school commitment but a social one, her school uniform was not an option. She went through her wardrobe looking for a simple outfit. Remembering Kyon saying the dress code was casual, she was sure she would have something prepared. She reached the dress section of her wardrobe. Only a few items hung up. There was a very short and fitted black dress. She had picked up somewhere that every girl needed a little black dress, so she owned one. The next dress was a very posh and expensive. She quickly went past it, it didn't fit the dress code. The next dress she came across caused her to pause. It was a long pale blue colour. The fabric seemed to shimmer slightly in the light. It was a simple design, nothing too fancy. She slowly took it off it's hanger and walked round to a mirror. She held the dress in front of her. The dress complimented her very well. The pale blue complimenting her hair. She gently folded the dress and looked for some matching shoes. Finding a nice simple pair of white flats she nodded. She started to change from her school uniform. Going to the bathroom with the dress and shoes. She needed to have a shower before going over to Kyon's.

As she stepped inside the shower she turned on the hot water and began to wash. Closing her eyes she relaxed as she felt the hot water run down her face. Finally she was alone with her own thoughts without having to worry or analyse anything. She loved these moments, there was very few of them. But that didn't stop her enj... She stopped. She had received an urgent report from the Data Integrated Thought Entity. She didn't want to open the message, but she knew she had to. Quickly finishing up she got out of the shower and started drying herself. Closing her eyes she opened the message. As she read it she had finished drying off and was now sorting her outfit out. After doing the essentials she started to slip into the dress. She was looking into the mirror as she was doing up the zip at the back of her dress. She checked her appearance and reached for her hair dryer. She flicked it on as she continued reading the report. The message was about her report for the past few days. Her reports had no faults in them and they were pleased with them. She continued to read, as she hit a line, the hairdryer dropped from her hand. Her eyes wide looking at her reflection. She reread it again and again.

"Due to the events observed over the last few days. It has been decided by the Data Integrated Thought Entity that the attachment the unit known as 'Yuki Nagato' has developed to the human known as 'Kyon' is a threat to her mission and the safety of the universe. It is the decided action to request that the unit terminates said attachment to the human. It has in dangered the unit's ability to reason logically, causes an influx of unknown data, creates viruses and the unit spends time focused on non-essential data than the units mission. It is also causing high blood pressure and signs of stress and aggravation to Haruhi Suzumiya, which is a recognised cause to catastrophic events that are to be avoided at all costs. The unit known as 'Yuki Nagato' has 72 earth hours to terminate the relationship. If the unit does not comply, then they face withdrawal from the mission and possible termination.

Continue sending daily reports and notify the termination of the aforementioned attachment."

For the first time in her life, Yuki didn't know what to do. Her hairdryer hung still blaring hot hair as it hung on it's cord. Her eyes fixed on her reflection. The more she thought about it, the more foreign data flooded her system. It was everywhere and nothing like anything that had appeared before it. This time though, she didn't automatically scan it. She didn't want to, confused by her own actions, she watched her facial features change. The face that now looked back at her mirrored that look of determination Haruhi had when she had a plan. She was mimicking Haruhi's determined expression. She nodded to her reflection now with a determined look. Ignoring all the warning lights in her head. She put on her shoes, grabbed a small bag with her keys and purse in and headed to the door. Flicking the light off she closed the door behind her. Calling the lift she waited, the same determined expression on her face. Her common sense algorithm seemed to of been corrupted by the overflow of foreign data. Similar things had happened to her logical and reasoning circuits. This flood of foreign data that made her act illogically and in direct violation of her superiors. She didn't want to terminate her relationship with Kyon, for once she felt in control of her actions. She put her sense of duty offline and stepped into the lift. Feeling a wave of relief as you no longer felt bound by her orders. Now whatever she did seemed logical. She was going to dinner with a guy she liked. As she pressed ground floor, she knew she would have to confront Kyon about the notice. This decision concerned him, he should be part of it. The lift doors dinged open on the ground floor. Yuki walked out and headed to the door, one question floating in the back of her mind. A question with many answers, but all but one answer pointed danger. She didn't want to answer now. She wanted Kyon to answer the question.

"What happens now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kyon was rushing around the kitchen. He was trying his best to get everything ready for Yuki to come over. His parents were out for the evening, so they wouldn't be around. The timer started beeping at him, signally the food in the oven had finished cooking. The only other person in the house was his younger sister. She knew Kyon was getting ready for an important dinner date with a girl from school. She had heard a lot about her and was looking forwards to meeting this Yuki.

"The timers beeping Kyon." She said as she watched her older brother rush for the oven mitts.

"I know." Kyon sighed as he pulled out the meal. He sighed in relief as it hadn't burnt. He was half expecting it all to go wrong and he would have to order something. His sister watched him amused.

"So what is she like?" She asked sweetly.

"She's really nice." Kyon said quickly. "She likes computers and reading."

"Okay... does she go to that club you always go to, the one you always complain about?" She asked as Kyon put the dinner out to cool.

"Yes, she goes to that club." Kyon nodded. He moved through to set the table. "And by the way, you are eating separately."

"Huh?" She whined. "But I want to meet her."

"You can." Kyon said as the microwave dinged at him. He went over to the microwave. "He's your dinner. You can eat it in your room watching the TV."

"Really! I get to watch TV!" She asked excited.

"Yeah you can watch..."

"Thank you Kyon!" She beamed taking her meal and disappearing from sight. Kyon sighed in relief. He wanted time to talk to Yuki alone. He needed to explain why he acted as he did. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him. He also needed to find a way to explain an event caused purely by emotions to an alien that only understands basic human behaviour. He went back to setting the table. He slowly laid out the two places as Koizumi's words went round in his head.

_"I think you know what I'm about to say. For the sake of the universe... please... break up with Miss Na..."_

The punch echoed through his mind. Despite being slightly creepy and invading his personal space, Koizumi never meant any one any harm. He was just following his orders and trying to keep Haruhi happy. If he was bitter about the whole thing, he would of ratted him out to Haruhi. But he didn't, he covered it up. Did that mean he supported the idea of him and Yuki being together or not? Koizumi was so confusing. What ever Koizumi said, he didn't know whether he was saying it because he wanted to say it, or if he was being told to say it. He could never figure him out. He quickly decided that he was going to come right out and explain what had happened. He wasn't going to make up a story or try to cover up his actions. She would probably be able to tell if he was lying anyway... did that mean she knew Koizumi was lying? Could she tell if anyone was lying just from looking at them? Kyon shook his head. He could ask that later. For now, he just needed to keep it cool. He went back into the kitchen to check over the food. As he divided it between the two plates the doorbell rang. He immediately panicked. What would she think of the food? Would she be okay with it? What would she think of his house? Would she understand why he had punched Koizumi? Kyon paused and took a breath. He was going to be fine. Trying to keep his cool he walked over to the door and opened it. His cheeks heating up and his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Yuki, you look amazing!" Kyon managed to say gathering his thoughts. He noticed Yuki's cheeks heat up slightly, a gently red blush now visible. Kyon stepped back quickly. "Come in."

"Thank you." Yuki said in her normal tone. Her expression had returned to it's normal state with the exception of the light blush. "I am glad you approve of my outfit. I weighed up the options and this was the best item."

"It looks really good on you." Kyon said looking her up and down. "When did you get it?"

"When I first arrived at my station, but this is the first time I have worn it." Yuki replied looking around Kyon's house. "Your house is very tidy." She said as she explored more. Kyon breathed a sigh of relief, then again it was only tidy because she was coming over.

"I've just finished cooking dinner. I'll only be a few moments. Feel free to go through and make yourself at home." Kyon said as he returned to the kitchen to serve the meal. Yuki looked around confused. How was she to make herself at home when she had only brought a few things with her. Unsure what he meant, she went through to the dining area and sat down at the table. In her mind she remembered the urgent message from her superiors, but with her sense of duty offline, she didn't feel it was a priority to discuss. She was far more interested in the reasons behind why Kyon had hit Koizumi, she also wanted to see if her theory was correct. She was ignoring the accumulated foreign data in her system, for some reason she didn't care anymore. Instead of analysing every single bit of data that turned up, she was just going to relax and let it go. Her system was already filing it away, so why worry about every single strand? She was supposed to be observing and acting like a normal human. They do not analyse every thought and action in detail. So why should she? She wanted to experience being human, even if it meant she would only have 3 days left.

"Sorry it took a while. You have no idea how difficult it was to get into two even portions." Kyon said as he waked into the room with dinner. Yuki nodded looking at the food.

"You did very well, the proportions are 47% on your plate and 53% on mine. You were not far off." She nodded looking up to him. Kyon sighed, her expression was so cute.

"Thanks. As I said, I did my best." Kyon said as he sat down opposite her. Only getting 3% off, he guessed it was a compliment. Then he remembered about earlier that day. He sighed and looked down at the food. He was half hoping for Yuki to of forgotten... like that was going to happen.

"Have you come to a conclusion and viable explanation of what you punched Itsuki Koizumi in the face earlier?" Yuki asked as she started to eat. Kyon was glad he hadn't started eating already. He took a breath mentally preparing himself to state his case.

"Yes... now the first thing you need to understand about it was that he provoked me." Kyon said in a confident voice. Sure that was how he was starting. The 'it was all his fault' routine. Yuki looked up to Kyon, her expressionless eyes watching him. "So I didn't just act out of sudden rage."

"Understood." Yuki said as she continued eating. "From your words, you are suggesting he threatened you in some way."

"What? No. He didn't threaten me." Kyon said caught off guard.

"Then he must of threatened something important to you." Yuki said. "Those are the only logical and correct reasons to cause physical harm to another and claim you were acting in self defence." She blinked after she had finished. Kyon knew he was caught. Koizumi had threatened something that was very important to him. He and suggested or rather told him he had to break up with Yuki. The reason he had given was because of Haruhi finding out. She was already acting jealous over little things, it made sense... but still he didn't want to break up with could see Kyon was thinking things over. She was quiet for a while as she looked at her food. Looking back up to him, she asked quietly. "It was linked to me... wasn't it?" Kyon's eyes widened, he bit his lip.

"It was..." He knew he couldn't lie to her. "...yes... it was over us dating. Koizumi told me I should break up with you..."

"What did you say?" Yuki looked to him, her voice cracked a little. Kyon could see a small glimmer of something in her eyes. A glimmer of hope. Kyon knew he had to finish the story now.

"I told him I would rather the world end... than live in one without you." Kyon said softly looking up to her. Yuki blushed gently, her eyes wide. She quickly looked down to her food. She didn't want to talk about that topic, but it needed to be said. Especially now.

"Kyon... I have to ask you a question." Yuki said softly as she looked to her food.

"Okay." Kyon nodded. "What is it?" He asked relieved of a change of subject, he was used to Yuki asking questions by now so he was prepared for nearly anything.

"The Data Integrated Thought Entity have given me 3 days to terminate my attachment to you. If I do not initiate a relationship break up with you in the allotted time. They will try to terminate me. My question is...What should I do?" Yuki asked looking to him. As his eyes widened, Kyon thought he'd prepared for everything.

"How do you know this?" Was the first question that came to mind. "How did they know?"

"They monitor my actions and functions. I send daily reports back for analysis. They could of noticed a trend in my action towards you and predicted Haruhi Suzumiya's volatile behaviour. As this prediction is coming true, they will act quickly to prevent Haruhi Suzumiya rewriting the world. This is the action they have decided upon. It has the highest chance of preventing disaster." Yuki said as she started to eat. Kyon couldn't even think about the food in front of him. Haruhi nearly rewrote the world once before over boredom, now something as normal as a school room romance was putting the whole of reality in danger! What was her problem?

"And the Data Thought thingy can't find another solution to the problem?!" Kyon said annoyed. Yuki shook her head.

"Unless you can find a more efficient way to improve Haruhi's mood. There is no altering their decision." Yuki said as she continued to eat. Kyon was partly in shock for two different points. One the whole situation, the other was the fact Yuki seemed so calm about it. He shook his head trying to think of something.

"I can't make an appeal to them? Don't they care how you feel about it? Don't they take anyones feelings into account?" Kyon tried not to shout.

"No." Yuki answered. "Feelings are illogical, unpredictable and fleeting. They hold no weight in any reasoning or planning."

"They do in this world." Kyon grumbled. "What did you say to them?" He asked trying to eat his meal. Yuki paused for a second before she continued eating.

"I have not made a reply." Yuki said softly.

"What are you going to tell them? Are you going to tell them you're not... or are you going to break up with me?" Kyon said nervously. At this point, the decision could go either way. Yuki looked to him, her eyes meeting his.

"I have decided I will not tell them." Kyon noticed the subtle change in her voice. Instead of it being her normal monotone voice, there was now a hit of determination. "They will just have to try to terminate me." Her mouth changing to a small smile. Kyon was now worried. Yuki's normal expressionless face was now not only showing emotion, but it was showing an expression very similar to Haruhi's when she had a new idea. Kyon knew he was now treading a dangerous path.

"Yuki... are you feeling alright?" Kyon asked concerned. "You seem to be a little off."

"I guess you have noticed my behaviour has changed." Yuki said looking down. "After receiving the message. My system was flooded with unknown data. I didn't know what to do. In a state you would term panic, I deactivated my duty chip. It instantly relieved me of the build up of stress and possible thoughts linked to the human state of despair. I am now no longer bound by the orders of the Data Integration Thought Entity." She looked up to Kyon. "If I turn my duty chip online only two possible scenarios would incur... I would break up with you coldly and delete all memories created over our relationship to prevent future ventures down this path. The after effects on your emotional state I... I... I..." Yuki's voice faltered. She couldn't complete her sentence. She slowly looked down to her meal, Kyon could of swore he saw another emotion flickering across her face. It wasn't there for long as she looked back up to face him, her expression neutral again. "The other scenario is I would hand myself over for termination. Another unit would come and replace me. Haruhi will accept the reason given for the swap and the world becomes stable." Kyon looked at his food with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"So either way... my heart gets put through the shredder." Kyon said bluntly. "What happens if you don't turn your duty thingy back on? Is there a third scenario?" Yuki nodded.

"There is only one other possible scenario." She said. "This scenario contains the most risks and has the lowest possibility of being a sustainable choice."

"What's that?" Kyon asked trying not to sound desperate.

"That after the 3 days, I go 'on the run' as you would call it. I would be considered a rouge unit and the Data Integrated Thought Entity would be forced to send down a replacement. The replacement's first mission would be to terminate me. To avoid my termination I must avoid the unit. But if we continue dating we would still have to deal with Haruhi Suzumiya's emotional state as well as trying to hide me from the unit who will be trying to track me down." She took a sip of her drink. Kyon looked at her shocked and amazed at the same time. Shocked because of the different scenarios that Yuki had said and not one of them seemed to have a good ending, and amazed that Yuki was so calm about everything. He wasn't sure how he was staying calm at this point, he guessed it was because he was too shocked to be annoyed. He took a breath, his meal sat before him almost untouched. Only 3 days with Yuki? Only 3 days left? That meant that her decision would have to be made by Sunday night. He only had tomorrow and the weekend before the deadline. Kyon felt himself tense up. He may only have 3 days until she forgets everything. He wasn't going to let her be terminated. He was not going to lose the only bit of sanity left in the world.

"Yuki..." Kyon said softly. "I want you to understand this." Yuki looked to him, her eyes unsure. "Yuki... I am not going to let them terminate you. Don't even think that will happen to you. I will not let them do it. We are going to have the most amazing 3 days that you will never forget."

"B-But Kyon... H-Haruhi..." Yuki gasped, yet another first.

"Forget about Haruhi!" Kyon almost shouted. "You wanted to know what having a boyfriend is like. Over the next three days, I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have." Yuki looked away from him for a few moments. Thinking over what he had said. She raised her eyes up to his. Her next sentence sounded as sweet as it sounded ominous.

"Kyon... you will be the only boyfriend I'll have."


End file.
